


The Things People Would Say

by the1918



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Ass Play, Barebacking, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Feminization, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, and stevie really loves it, so much humiliation, used consensually in a scene, very light CBT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1918/pseuds/the1918
Summary: “Seriously, Buck?” He asked, incredulous. “Why are you being like this? Are you actually— are you doing this because you’rejealous?”“Shut up and face the wall,” Bucky ordered, and holy shit did that tone sound something nasty. “Hands next to your head.”Bucky didn’t actually wait for Steve to comply with the command. He grabbed the blond by his slim waist, turning him rapidly and pressing his built body up against the bathroom wall. Steve found his face crushed against rough cinder block.---OR: Bucky gets a little jealous when he sees ladies flirting with Steve in a bar. He needs to rectify the issue immediately.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 25
Kudos: 672





	The Things People Would Say

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill written for **#77: “Are you doing this because you’re _jealous?_ ” **  
> P.S. Author definitely does not have a prostate or any kind of male genitalia so please forgive my understanding of penises can and cannot realistically do

The door to the bathroom banged open under Bucky’s unforgiving push, and then Steve was quickly and rudely shoved inside by the strength of a familiar metal arm. It was disgusting, as one would expect for a public bathroom at a run-down bar, but at least it was a one-hole situation. Steve _really_ didn’t want to think about what he would have had to endure if Bucky had blown up like this and there was an audience to contend with.

Bucky slammed the door shut behind them and made quick work of the lock.

“Seriously, Buck?” He asked, incredulous. “Why are you being like this? Are you actually— are you doing this because you’re _jealous?_ _”_

“Shut up and face the wall,” Bucky ordered, and holy _shit_ did that tone sound something _nasty_. “Hands next to your head.”

Bucky didn’t actually wait for Steve to comply with the command. He grabbed the blond by his slim waist, turning him rapidly and pressing his built body up against the bathroom wall. Steve found his face crushed against rough cinder block.

“You cannot be _serious_!” Steve protested uselessly, in shock but allowing himself be manhandled nonetheless. Best not to fight it. “We’re in a public bathroom! We don’t even have any— _umfh!_ ”

Before Steve’s brain could catch up Bucky was plastered against his back, and he was quickly silencing Steve with two vibranium fingers shoved roughly into his mouth. And the truth was that it didn’t _matter_ that they were in a public bathroom, or that they had no lube, because Steve Rogers’s **_‘slut’_** button was on a hair trigger for Bucky Barnes at all times, on any planet and in any version of reality. Even through the lingering shock and budding excitement Steve could already feel the delicious trickle of shame begin to wash over his mind.

Bucky pressed his lips to the shell of Steve’s ear and gave it a little nip.

“Traffic lights,” Bucky rumbled out. “And if for some reason you can’t _talk_ ,” Bucky emphasized the word by twisting his fingers in Steve’s wet mouth, “you tap the wall. Three times. Got it?”

Steve nodded fervently and closed his eyes, giving it up. He honestly did _want_ to struggle against Bucky whenever he treated Steve like this — whenever he got _mean_ — just to be able to say he tried. Still, _wanting_ to struggle and actually struggling were two very different things when faced with the reality of harsh metal fingers on his tongue. Steve was sucking on them almost immediately, allowing himself to melt into that backwards state of relaxation.

“Good boy,” Bucky cooed. The praise only had Steve sucking his fingers harder.

Bucky made quick work of Steve’s belt and opened up his pants, shoving them down Steve’s legs to just his mid-thigh. When he made a rough grab for Steve’s cock, Steve groaned around the metal in his mouth. He moved the hand down and cupped Steve’s balls, grabbing and tugging on them a little in a wholly possessive gesture that got the point across: _I own you._ Steve felt his face light up in flames upon realizing that he was already hard and dripping.

“Bring that ass back, sweetheart. Bend those tiny hips a little. Yeah, _there_ , now spread your thighs. Yeah, _yeah_ , like that.”

Once Steve did everything just as he was told Bucky withdrew the hand on Steve’s groin, but only briefly. Then that same hand was reaching through the gap in Steve’s thighs to grab at his entire package — hard dick _and_ heavy balls — and gently but forcefully tugging them _back_ between his legs. Steve let out an inhuman sound that was part whine but mostly animal squeal.

“C’mon. You know what I want, Stevie. _Do it_.”

Fuck, they had barely _begun_ and Steve was already deliciously close to tears. But he did know what Bucky wanted from him, had subjected Steve to this more than once in the past, and since Bucky could get Steve to do anything without even needing to ask twice Steve immediately gave it up to him.

Steve squeezed his eyes shut at the same time that he squeezed his own thighs together, as close as he could while Bucky continued tugging on his most vulnerable parts. The end result was Steve Rogers, _Captain America_ , facing the wall in a public bathroom with his body halfway bent forward, bare ass sticking out like an offering and his flushed cock and freshly waxed balls _tucked between his own thighs_.

The cool air of the room hit the wet head and shaft of his dick where it was sticking out behind him, caressed all along the delicate skin of his scrotum. Even if he had been allowed to touch himself (which Steve knew for certain was off the table), he would have literally had to _reach around behind himself_ to do so. It was Steve’s shame: hanging free just below his own ass, all of it red and blushing for Bucky’s gaze alone. Everything about it was exposing and degrading and absolutely emasculating.

The magnitude of his humiliation was like a lightning bolt straight to Steve’s compressed balls.

“ _There we go,_ ” Bucky praised, patronizing, placing his flesh hand on Steve’s naked hipbone. Steve could tell that Bucky was looking down at where Steve was exposed even before Bucky clucked his tongue and gave his vulnerable, hard cock a careless little shake. “ _Just_ what we need to get the job done.”

Steve groaned hopelessly around the soaking wet fingers that were very much still in his mouth. He could feel that his own chin was dripping drool, and the pressure in his mouth was already making his nose a little snotty.

And then suddenly the fingers in Steve’s mouth were gone, but he only had a split second to whine helplessly before one of those spit-slick metal digits was pressing against his asshole. Steve immediately wanted it to be inside him, but all it did was just _press_ , teasing against the rim.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve swore the second his tongue was freed. He knew he was a slut for Bucky’s metal fingers in his ass. Everything in him screamed to push his hips backwards onto the finger but _no_ , Steve knew better. He knew that wouldn’t get him what he wanted. He had to be a good and patient boy.

Bucky seemed to notice his restraint and kissed the middle of Steve’s spine, and like a reward he started to increase the pressure. Then, at just the moment that Steve felt the slick metal finally penetrate that tight ring of muscle—

_“I saw you flirting with those girls, baby.”_

Steve choked on the pool of saliva in his mouth. Distracted by all that pleasurable pain and sensation he had forgotten how they _got here_ until now, how he ended up pressed against this concrete wall in a public bathroom. While Bucky had gone to get the team another round of beers, a group of tipsy young women at the bar had recognized Steve and wasted no time getting to the point. When Bucky had returned, Steve had one girl draped over each of his arms with a silent ‘9-1-1’ look on his face as he looked to the rest of his teammates for help. Natasha and Sam had found it hilarious.

Bucky had not.

“What do you think all those pretty dames would say if they saw you like this? Hm?”

The finger inside him worked a little deeper, and Bucky clearly wasn’t here to fuck around because it was less than ten seconds before it was pressing right against his prostate, accurate and purposeful. The noises that were ripped from Steve’s throat were much, much louder than he would have wanted.

“ _Mmph_ … Bucky, _yeah_ —”

But Bucky didn’t pay Steve or his loud sounds any mind, not really. He just kept pressing in an even rhythm against Steve’s prostate with his metal finger and _talking_. He casually turned thoughts over on his tongue like the two of them were musing together on a park bench instead of committing sodomy in a public fucking bathroom.

“What a scandal that would be, wouldn’t it? Captain America, a fucking _fairy_ , getting ready to take it up the ass from a goddamn Soviet…”

Bucky’s words caught on every inch of Steve’s skin and burned him like wildfire. The sensations inside his ass were starting to build but not towards an orgasm, not quite; the tease of it even served to make him want _more_. His desperation was only worsened when Bucky’s flesh hand moved from his hip down to a loose hold on his pathetic cock— under his pathetic cock, really. _Cupping it_.

If this was supposed to be prep then it was the most bizarre and unsatisfying prep Bucky had ever given him. He was still pressing the fingertip into Steve’s swollen gland but… _just_ pressing. Pulsing. He didn’t pump his finger in or out, didn’t add another. Steve wasn’t really being fingered and he definitely wasn’t getting a hand job, and Steve _knew_ it was all entirely on purpose, even if he didn’t know why yet. The _not-quite_ and _not-enough_ was altogether annoying and unsatisfying, which is why Steve was ashamed but not surprised when he felt himself already becoming a little bit woozy with his desire. Already falling fuck-drunk.

“‘Course that’s not all, is it?”

The question jolted Steve from his fuzzy and frustrated thoughts.

“It’s… wha—?”

“Gettin’ dick in your ass,” Bucky said, as though by way of explanation. “That’s not the half of it, is it? There’s so much more I could tell those pretty ladies about the things that get little Stevie Rogers to cream his panties.”

“Oh, fuck.”

“Those girls don’t know how fast you blow when you get a tongue inside you. Think they’d do that for you, if I told them? Think those nice young women would suck on your _pretty pink asshole_ the way I do?”

“Ungh, _Daddy—”_

Steve regretted it the moment he let it slip. Not because Bucky didn’t like being called _that_ , no; to the contrary, Steve knew the name probably made Bucky’s dick visibly twitch where it was still presumably tucked away inside his blue jeans. He regretted it because he thought it would make Bucky stop, pull out, make Steve get dressed. Call a ride and take them both home. He might stop because they both knew that Steve only called him _Daddy_ when he was slipping into a special kind of headspace, and Bucky wouldn’t want that to happen in a public place, where they didn’t have what Bucky needed to take care of Steve once they were spent.

But if Steve’s slip-up gave Bucky pause he did not show it, aside from the briefest stutter in the movement of his lone, torturous finger.

“Yeah, that’s right. Answer me, Steve. _Would those pretty dames eat at this little cunt like Daddy does?_ ”

“No, Daddy!”

Way back in his mind, Steve knew that the purpose of Bucky demanding an answer wasn’t just the embarrassment. Bucky was also using it as an opportunity to check in on Steve; he knew forcing him to vocalize words helped keep his head afloat in a more manageable place. Steve’s Daddy was so _smart_.

“God, Stevie. What would you even do if you got one of those ladies in your bed? Huh? You think you’d actually get to _fuck_ their tight little pussies?”

Steve whined high in his throat, feminine, pathetic-sounding when coming out of his huge body. The finger on his prostate started pulsing the slightest bit faster, and even though it still felt like it couldn’t quite make Steve come it was doing _something_ to his balls. It felt like his sad little dick — still hanging out backwards from between his thighs — was being bypassed completely.

“No,” Bucky continued. “No. I know better. You wouldn’t be able to keep it up, would you?”

_“No, Daddy.”_

“Wouldn’t be able to keep this pathetic little dick hard without something inside you. Is that right?”

 _“Yes, Daddy,_ oh— _”_

“They’d all laugh at you, babydoll. All those pretty girls would look at that limp baby dick just _laugh_. What would you do then?”

Steve could feel that his cock was freely dripping pre-come into the gentle cup of Bucky’s hand. Bucky had fucked his sweet spot into a pulverized ball of meat a thousand times in the past but somehow _this_ felt different. It wasn’t as good, and it was definitely still irritating but oh _shit_ , was Steve so fucking pathetic that he was _going to come anyway?_

“Oh, _no_ , no! _Buck_ ,” Steve tried to warn, or to ask, but the integrity of his voice box was more than a little questionable. If Bucky heard him, he ignored him.

“I know what you’d do,” he went on. “Yeah. I know. You’d ask them to strap on some goddamn silicone, wouldn’t you? Ask them to fuck you up the ass while you imagine it’s _Daddy’s big cock_?”

And then, against anything and everything on this green earth that made a lick of sense, Steve really was _coming_.

Or… something like that. He could feel that his balls were letting go and he could feel that his dick was leaking like a faucet, and it wasn’t the watery feel of pre-come. But Steve also very much _knew_ how prostate orgasms felt, and this definitely wasn’t that.

And Bucky was… catching it. Bucky was letting it _pool in his hand_.

 _“There we go, sweetheart,”_ he cooed. His voice was sticky sweet and filled with genuine pride and oh, fuck, Steve was _still_ feeling dizzy and was _still_ leaking come and Bucky’s finger inside him wasn’t even letting up yet. “Making this a lot easier on yourself, aren’t you?”

Bucky was fucking _milking_ him.

“ _Ohh_ ,” Steve moaned, probably sounding like the upset and panic and shame that he felt. “Oh _god_. What’re you _doin_ ’ to me?”

What Steve got in response was an absurdly gentle little kiss to his ear. The finger was still pulsing but he could feel himself becoming empty, nothing left to give. Bucky must have noticed, too, because he finally pulled the finger out.

“You said so yourself, baby boy,” Bucky whispered sweetly against Steve’s neck. _“We ain’t got any slick with us.”_

Steve’s comprehension of Bucky’s meaning was much, much slower than it would have been if his head weren’t halfway into the clouds, but he got there eventually. The shocking realization dawned on him just as Bucky pulled his soaked hand out from under Steve’s exposed dick. In an incredibly bold move, Steve dared to look backward over his shoulder.

He probably should have been caught up in trying to figure out when and how Bucky’d had the time to pull his own dick out of his pants, but Steve couldn’t be bothered with that. No, Steve couldn’t focus on anything other than the sight and _sound_ of Bucky’s flesh hand rubbing Steve’s come all over his own thick cock, which was purple and rock-hard and looking especially intimidating in the low light of the dingy bathroom.

Bucky had milked Steve dry, and now he was going to use Steve’s own come as slick to fuck him.

“Keep facing the wall,” Bucky gritted out in warning. He moved the come-covered metal hand to rub the sloppy remainder all over Steve’s asshole, and then Steve felt the meaningful press of two fingers. At a loss of what else to do, he complied with the order.

Steve’s forehead was resting against a concrete wall in a public bathroom. His balls were completely empty. He had nothing left to give.

And he was probably harder than he’d ever been in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> wow the depravity in that one kinda got away from me huh
> 
> come hang out with me on my tumblr! [@the1918](https://the1918.tumblr.com/)


End file.
